


Save The Last Dance For Me

by Merlucafan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucafan/pseuds/Merlucafan
Summary: Loosely inspired by the 16x11 promo and the 16x13 synopsis.Merluca oneshot.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Save The Last Dance For Me

The news of Teddy and Owen's wedding was buzzing around the hospital, and everyone was so excited. They'd only gotten engaged a couple of weeks ago, but they didn’t want to wait any longer to get married so the ceremony would be tomorrow; it wasn’t as if they hadn’t waited long enough already! 

Andrew usually loved weddings, but hearing everyone talk about this one just reminded him of the last Grey Sloan wedding - Alex and Jo’s. He didn’t want to think about that anymore; to be reminded of Meredith any more than he needed to. He’d volunteered to work the shift so other residents could attend the wedding. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but it meant he wouldn’t need to see Meredith looking stunning all dressed up, whilst also avoided getting drunk and embarrassing himself like the last time. 

Andrew was at the Nurses station checking the OR board and noticed he’d been scheduled to do an appy with Meredith later that afternoon. He looked around, thinking there must have been some mistake. Since Dr Webber had gone to Pac North, the residents had been updating the board - perhaps one of them had gotten it wrong? Filled his name in on the wrong surgery? He noticed Dr Bailey come round the corner, engrossed in a patient chart on her tablet. 

“Dr Bailey, I think there’s a problem with the OR board, it looks like a mistake on there” Andrew pointed out to her. 

Bailey didn’t stop to talk to Andrew, so he fell into step beside her as they carried along down the hall. 

“If I recall, Dr DeLuca, I made you chief resident. Figure it out, make sure your residents are filling the correct information in” she replied without even looking up at him from her chart. 

“They’ve put me down to do a surgery with Dr Grey this afternoon, but I thought I was on Dr Avery’s service this week” Andrew said back. 

Miranda stopped in her tracks, tapped her tablet a couple of times and finally looked up at Andrew. 

“There’s been a switch. Looks like you’re on Grey’s service for the rest of the week. Is there a problem with that?” 

“Uh, no, that’s… fine… I just thought, you know, since the incident.. I haven’t worked with Dr Grey since she came back. I was under the impression that wasn’t allowed…” Andrew was rambling, unsure of what to say. 

He couldn’t exactly say he didn’t want to work with Meredith since their breakup as he was still heartbroken - talk about unprofessional. He was also still in Bailey’s bad graces since the whole insurance fraud debacle and didn’t want to give her any more reason to hate him. 

Andrew noticed something in Bailey’s expression soften, and wasn’t sure what to make of that. He certainly hadn’t anticipated what she said next. 

“Look, DeLuca. I’m going to tell you this if only to save you from yourself. I don’t know what happened between you and Grey. But I know she’s been through a lot in her lifetime and doesn’t open up to people easily, so don’t give up on her just yet, ok? She requested you on her service, so I made the switch. But you didn’t hear that from me”. 

With that, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away. 

Andrew was rooted to the spot. He didn’t quite know how to process what had just happened. Bailey had dropped her normally cold demeanor (which was heightened at the moment with her disdain for Andrew) just for a second. He knew it was most likely not for him, but for Meredith, but he was grateful all the same. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by his pager. Dr Grey had paged him to the pit for an incoming trauma. He quickly composed himself, determined to be at the top of his game for his first time back on her service, and ran to the ER. 

Their patient was an elderly lady complaining of stomach pain, who turned out to have kidney stones. Meredith told Andrew to prep her for surgery and let her know which OR they’d be in. Andrew did as she asked, and took the patient up to pre-op to get her ready. Andrew could tell the patient, Ivy, was becoming increasingly nervous as she asked him questions about the procedure. 

“Mrs Cummings, please, try not to worry. Removing a kidney stone really is a simple procedure. We can go in laparoscopically, meaning we won’t need to open you up, and you’ll be back up in recovery in a couple of hours, barring any very unlikely complications. Not to mention Dr Grey is the best surgeon we have, she’s amazing”. 

Andrew was always great with patients, and had a knack for making them feel at ease, but he always especially seemed to win over the elderly ladies with his charm. He gave her a reassuring smile, and rested his hand on her forearm to put her even further at ease. 

“So dear, this Dr Grey, is she your girlfriend? I noticed how your eyes lit up when you spoke about her” Ivy asked Andrew with a cheeky smile. 

Andrew chuckled at the brazen older lady. “She… it’s complicated. She’s amazing, and we dated for a few months. But we’re taking a break right now, for her to figure out what she wants”. 

“But, let me guess, you don’t want to take any more time?” 

“No, I don’t. I want to be with her. But she needs to decide if she wants to be with me. There’s an age difference between us, and a rather large gap in our professional levels. Like I said, it’s complicated, and neither of those things have ever bothered me - but I want to feel like there’s two of us in this relationship, and that she isn’t bothered by them either. Is that so wrong?” 

Andrew was suddenly pouring his heart out to this patient who was so wise and made him feel completely relaxed telling a virtual stranger his personal feelings. 

“Let me tell you something, dear. When I met my husband, God rest his soul, we almost didn’t make it. We were both young and from very different lives. My parents didn’t approve, but we were in love. We ended up being married for 62 years before he passed two years ago. If you feel it in your heart, don’t give up”. 

Andrew paused in through for a moment to reflect on the wise woman’s words. “That seems to be the general consensus…” he said quietly, more to himself than to the patient. 

At that moment, Meredith walked into the pre-op room with a smile for her patient. It took a moment for Andrew to tear his eyes away from that killer smile, but Meredith didn’t even so much as glance at him. 

“Hi Mrs Cummings, how are you feeling? I hope Dr DeLuca has made you feel comfortable and explained your surgery to you?” 

“Yes this lovely doctor has explained everything. We hit it off right away, he’s rather charming, don’t you think Dr Grey?” Ivy said cunningly. This caused Andrew to let out a small chuckle. How is it that the older generation always seemed to be brave enough to say exactly what they wanted? 

It was then that Meredith finally looked at Andrew. It was the first real look they’d shared in the weeks she’s been back at work and Andrew’s heart felt like it might explode waiting for her response. He knew he should look away but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from hers. 

After what felt like minutes, but could have only really been a second or two, Meredith looked back at Mrs Cummings and replied “Yes, he’s very charming. I’ll see you both in surgery shortly”. With that, Meredith left the room without another glance back at Andrew. 

“You see dear, don’t give up” Ivy whispered to Andrew as he wheeled her into the OR. 

As predicted, the surgery was extremely straightforward. Which would have been good in any other circumstances, except this one. It meant the only two people in the surgery were Andrew and Meredith (or three if you counted Bokhee too). The majority of the surgery was silent, other than Andrew dictating to Meredith his choice of steps for the surgery and her commenting in response. The tension was heightened over the table, with the pair stealing quick glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. The odd times they both caught each other looking, they hurriedly looked back down to the patient on the table. 

Suddenly, as Andrew was about to remove the second laparoscope and begin to close the incisions, Meredith spoke, as if she might miss her chance before the surgery ended and they left the OR, going back to work and avoiding each other. 

“So, will you be going to Teddy and Owen’s wedding tomorrow?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I agreed to take the shift as most of the other interns and residents will be out at the wedding” Andrew replied politely. 

“Well, you’re on my service this week now. So if you wanted to go, I can find someone to cover your shift” Meredith said nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. 

“Are you going?” Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes, I was thinking I’d go for a little bit, you know, just to show my face. Nice close, that stitch work is great”. She changed the subject quickly, pointing down to the incision he’d just closed with a technique he’d learnt from Jackson. 

“Ok, then I’ll go too”. Meredith just nodded at his reply, then left to scrub out, leaving Andrew to wheel Mrs Cummings to post op and finish her notes. 

As he was in the elevator, Mrs Cummings still under anesthetic on her gurney, he had the realisation that maybe there was a reason to Meredith switching him onto her service this week. He thought back to the identical advice from both Bailey and Ivy - don’t give up - and felt a small glimmer of hope spread through his chest. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but given their track record at weddings he couldn’t help but feel the smallest amount of excitement that she might have wanted him to attend tomorrow too. She still lit him up, and he was going to fight for her.

************** 

Meredith went to check on her patient post-op. She still couldn’t believe Bailey had agreed to put Andrew on her service, but he had done a brilliant job in the surgery today. He’d done the whole thing start to finish with barely any guidance. Not that she should be surprised, he had always shown promise that he’d be a fantastic surgeon. That said, she still couldn’t help feeling a swell of pride watching him work faultlessly. 

The elderly patient had just woken up from the anesthesia when Meredith entered the room. 

“Mrs Cummings, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Please dear, call me Ivy. Mrs Cummings makes me feel so old” 

Meredith laughed at the remark. “Ivy, how do you feel? Your surgery went very well, Dr DeLuca done a brilliant job” 

“I feel ok, just a bit tired is all. That young doctor done my surgery? He told me I’d be in the best hands there is because you’d be doing it” 

Meredith was flattered, Andrew was always so complimentary of her, but it was nice to know he still said nice things about her given their current situation. 

“I thought Dr DeLuca was more than capable of the surgery, so I let him lead. And I wasn’t wrong” Meredith replied. 

“You know, he has a lot of nice things to say about you. And he’s extremely handsome” Ivy winked at Meredith. 

“I’ll let you rest, Ivy. I’ll be in to check on you in a couple of hours”, Meredith smiled as she walked out of the room. 

Andrew was on her mind for the rest of her shift. She’d requested him on her service to spend time with him. She wasn’t good at showing her emotions and she didn’t know how to deal with their situation. She knew she should apologise, but she didn’t know how to go about it. So in her dark and twisty world, this was how she apologised. 

Being alone in the surgery had been awkward at first, but it allowed them to speak. And it had allowed her to scope out if he was going to be at the wedding. It’s not like she was asking him to go with her - no, she definitely wasn’t asking that - she was just curious as to whether he would be there, that’s all. 

So she’d see him at the wedding. And maybe they’d talk. Maybe they wouldn’t. All she knew for now was that if she thought about him any more her head was going to explode. 

************** 

Andrew put the finishing touches of gel into his perfectly coiffed hair, and adjusted his bow tie for the thousandth time. The nerves were getting to him, and he was doing anything he could to stall before having to leave for the wedding. 

As soon as he arrived, his eyes scanned the room looking for her. His mind was trained to her, and he couldn’t think of anything else. He walked to the bar and grabbed a beer to calm his nerves. He found Helm and Schmitt and stood with them, nursing his beer. They were rambling about a wacky patient who was apparently hilarious when coming round from their anesthetic yesterday, but he wasn’t really there with them. He couldn’t focus on anything except when Meredith would arrive, and the beer in his hand. He drank it in record time and just as he was about to head back to the bar for another, he stopped in his tracks. 

Meredith was a vision as she walked in, wearing a floor-length one-shoulder dress in a deep maroon that hugged her figure perfectly. As Meredith scanned the room, their eyes locked and they stood that way for a few seconds just staring, taking each other in. Andrew didn’t know whether he should go over to her, but something held him back, he just stood rooted to the spot. He wasn’t sure what stopped him, but just as he thought he might have taken a step forward, Amelia walked in behind Meredith and the sisters were whisked away chatting, Amelia visibly a little uncomfortable being there watching Owen marry Teddy. Before he had a chance to think - or get that second beer he so desperately wanted - the master of ceremonies was ushering everybody to take their seats for the ceremony.

Andrew headed into the room where the ceremony was being held, when Levi stood and waved over to him. 

“Hey, DeLuca, we saved you a seat” 

“Thanks..” DeLuca trailed off half-heartedly as he took his seat. 

Meredith was sitting near the back with Amelia, who clearly didn’t want to be front and centre for her Ex-Husband’s new marriage. Andrew risked a glance over his shoulder to see her, and to his surprise she was looking at him rather than at the happy couple standing at the altar. As soon as their eyes met, Meredith’s head snapped back up to look at the proceedings in front of her. Andrew turned back around, completely distracted from the ceremony. He knew that could be counted as a small win. They were at a wedding, with romance all around, vows being read, guests tearing up, and Meredith could only focus on him. But why didn’t he feel happy about that? He was so confused right now. Levi and Nico were holding hands next to him, and he couldn’t stand the jealousy. Get me to the bar asap, he thought to himself. 

******** 

Music filled the room as Teddy and Owen began their first dance as Husband and Wife. They look perfect together, and the sight makes Andrew a little sad. He always hoped he and Meredith would get this moment one day, but he’s started to think that was all just a dream. 

The first minute or so of the song played, and other couples began to join the newlyweds on the dancefloor. Levi and Nico, Amelia and Link, Bailey and Warren. Maybe it was the beers, maybe it was the romance surrounding him, but he felt bolder now that he did when Meredith walked in earlier. He scanned the room looking for her, and saw her standing in a corner alone, looking down at her phone. He chugged the rest of his beer for that last remaining slice of Dutch courage, placed the empty bottle down on the table and stood up. He managed to get a whole two steps toward her when Richard approached her and asked her to dance. 

Andrew felt deflated. Well, another beer it is, he thought to himself as he slowly trudged toward the bar and slumped down there. This is where he stayed for most of the night, propped up at the end of the bar by himself. He really didn’t want to be here anymore. He made polite conversation with colleagues that appeared next to him. Despite spending most of the night at the bar, he didn’t even really feel like drinking and had been nursing his last beer for the last half an hour. 

Just as he was thinking of leaving, the DJ announced that he’d be playing the last song of the night, calling out to any couples that wanted a final dance. Wow, he’d been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t realised it was almost 11pm. There were still a fair few people left, but a lot had already started to leave. 

As the final song came on and Andrew heard the first few notes, he instantly recognised the song. He hung his head and let out a small, tormented laugh. Typical, he thought. His favourite song, and one that had always reminded him of Meredith - ‘I Just Can’t Stop Loving You’ by Michael Jackson.

Time to get out of here, he thought to himself. Just as he stood up to take his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on, he saw her. Meredith was standing right behind him, looking nervous. 

“Hi, Mer. You look incredible tonight”, Andrew politely said to her. 

They locked eyes, but nothing. It’s like they were both too scared to say anything to each other. Is this how it was going to be from now on? Andrew nodded, let out the smallest of sighs and turned to walk away. But just as he did, Meredith gently grabbed his wrist, her dainty fingers slowly closing around it. 

Andrew stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn back around to face her. 

“Dance with me?” Meredith whispered to him. 

It took Andrew a few seconds to register what she’d asked him. He thought for a second he might be dreaming. But he wasn’t about to miss this chance with her; her reaching out to him, both physically and emotionally. Even if it was just for tonight, he was going to take what he could get. Instead of responding, he shifted his arm in her grasp so their hands met. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor, both unaware of how hard the other’s heart was beating. 

Silently, they took their place on the dancefloor. Andrew kept Meredith’s hand in his the entire time, never breaking contact. He raised their arms slightly so they were in position, and placed his other hand on her back and seductively slid it down to the small of her back. Meredith let out the smallest of sighs at the movement, and gently placed her free hand on his shoulder. It was the lightest touch at first, as if she was afraid to hold him again. But as soon as she did, their bodies connected in the natural way they always had. She slowly moved her hand to the back of his neck and rested it there. Their bodies were now flush against each other, Andrew resting his head to the temple of Meredith’s, barely touching but it was there, and they just swayed in silence to the music. 

Andrew had a thousand questions for Meredith, and time was running out. The song would soon end and he had to at least ask her something, for fear of a Cinderella moment and her running away as soon as the song ended. 

As they swayed to the music, Meredith moved to rest her head on his chest and began to instinctively curl her fingers into the hair and the nape of his neck - something she had always done absentmindedly when they were this close. Andrew knew he had to take the plunge and ask her what he was dying to know. 

“I meant what I said before, you look beautiful tonight Meredith” Andrew whispered to her, testing the waters.  
As predicted, Meredith didn’t respond, never one to take a compliment well. Andrew took his chance to ask her what he’d been dying to since yesterday. 

“Why did you request to have me on your service this week?” He asked her. 

More silence. 

Right when he was questioning whether she’d even heard him, she spoke softly. 

“I love this song. It always reminds me of you”. 

It was Andrew’s turn to be silent now. He knew if he gave her a minute, her words would come. She always needed a minute. 

“I knew you’d be great with Ivy. The old ladies always love you” Meredith let out a small laugh, and Andrew’s heart skipped a beat. How he had missed her laugh.

“I.. I just wanted you around. I hate you not being around anymore. I.. I miss you, Andrew”. 

If his heart had skipped a beat before, it was full on hammering out of his chest now. Meredith was here in his arms, admitting to him that she missed him. 

“You don’t need to miss me, Mer. I’m right here. I know what you think, but I didn’t dump you. How could I? You don’t need to miss me, but I need you to need me. Need me like I need you. I’ve been miserable without you these last few weeks” Andrew poured out. 

It was with this that Meredith slowly raised her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He could see tears welling there. She stopped dancing, with Andrew following her lead, and they both just stood there staring at eachother. 

“I do need you Andrew. More than I ever thought I could need anyone again, more than I anticipated, more than I ever wanted to”. A tear overflowed, slowly slipping down her cheek.

Andrew removed his hand from hers and slowly brought it up to caress her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the lone tear. 

“So then what are we doing? I love you Meredith, and we’ve wasted weeks being angry at each other and avoiding one another” Andrew said, the exasperation clear in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, I know. I just wasn’t ready to deal with your ultimatum. My ego was bruised, and I’d just had the day from hell. But of course I need you, Andrew. I told you I loved you, and I wouldn’t have said that unless I meant it. I still mean it. I love you Andrew, and I don’t want to waste any more time”. 

With that, Meredith stood on tip toes and placed a ghost of a kiss on Andrew’s lips. She pulled away and hesitated millimetres away from him, her breath ghosting across his lips. It didn't take long for Andrew’s body to react, placing both hands on her hips and pulling her back towards him so their bodies were pressed against one another. 

They shared a sensual kiss in the middle of the dance floor, lasting well after the song had ended. Well after everybody else had left. When they finally broke apart, they remained wrapped in eachothers’ embrace, their foreheads resting against the other. 

“Let’s go home?” Meredith whispered. 

Andrew simply nodded and they walked hand in hand out to grab a cab. Neither could let go of the other and their fingers stayed entwined the entire journey home. Neither had to ask where they were going, as it was just assumed they were going back to Meredith’s. Throughout her trial and the latter few months of their relationship, it had unspokenly become Andrew’s home. Their home.

They pulled up outside and Andrew ran around the cab to open Meredith’s door for her. She laughed that angelic laugh that made him catch his breath, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled her to him and kissed her with all of the passion and love he’d had pent up for her over the last few weeks they’d been apart. They were inside and heading upstairs to their room faster than they could realistically go, both so eager to finally be together again. 

They made love slowly into the night, cherishing each other and saying without words what was needed. They could gradually begin to deal with their relationship and learn what the other needed, but for tonight they were finally together again and that was all the other needed for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this ended up being a lot longer than I planned and kind of went off on a tangent, but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Can’t wait for the next few episodes, praying we get some good merluca content!


End file.
